Wind of change
by Lans Niishimura
Summary: Un fic romantico, lleno de sorpresas y un poco de magia... leeanlo y critiquen...por favor reviews...fic terminado
1. El secreto de Rabat

Wind of change  
  
Hace más de 5 000 años, cuando las pirámides aun eran jóvenes, Egipto estaba dividido en dos reinos. En el Norte se encontraba el reino de Rabat*, que era gobernado por el Faraón Ikram, que para su pueblo él era un líder duro y un gran guía y faraón, al igual que para su hija Neelam. Neelam tenia el cabello albino con algunos reflejos azulados, y al igual que su cabello, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, su piel era clara como las arenas del desierto. De ahí su nombre, el cual había sido escogido su madre la Faraóna Kahina el día en que nació, ya que Neelam quería decir, Joya Azulada. Aunque era muy extraño ver a personas con esas características por el tipo de clima que existía ahí, ella no era única. Por el otro lado, en el Sur se encontraba el reino de Fez*, que era gobernado por el Faraón Yami, que con solo 17 años, se había convertido en el más joven faraón que había tenido ese reino, y la hermana del faraón, la princesa Leyli. Ella tenia una larga cabellera negra, ojos obscuros como la noche y piel morena. Ambos reinos eran muy pacíficos y su relación era muy buena.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Era un día caluroso en Rabat, y a lo lejos se veía llegar un grupo de soldados escoltando al faraón de Fez y a su hermana. Cuando llegaron al lujoso castillo de Rabat fueron muy bien recibidos:  
  
Ikram: Muy buenos días, Yami, Leyli.  
  
Yami: Buenos días Ikram. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.  
  
Ikram: Mucho tiempo mi buen amigo.  
  
Leyli: Disculpe, su majestad, pero, ¿Neelam sabe que estamos aquí?  
  
Neelam: Claro que sé que vendrían, amiga mía. (Leyli y Neelam se abrasaron) Tengo muchos planes antes de la fiesta.  
  
Ikram: ¿Cómo que planes?, Tienes que estar aquí para recibir a los demás invitados.  
  
Neelam: Recíbelos por mi papá, quiero dar un paseo por el reino con Leyli, hace mucho que no nos vemos.  
  
Leyli: Por favor su majestad.  
  
Yami: Vamos amigo mío, déjalas que salgan a respirar un poco.  
  
Ikram: Esta bien vayan, pero regresen con tiempo suficiente para arreglarse.  
  
Leyli y Neelam: Esta bien, adiós.  
  
Ambas salieron de inmediato a la ciudad, caminaron durante horas hacia un lugar que Leyli no conocía, era un lugar muy obscuro y se veían maleantes por doquier, no era un lugar muy apropiado para dos princesas, y mucho menos solas:  
  
Leyli: Neelam, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
Neelam: Quiero presentarte a alguien.  
  
Neelam al ver la cara de asombro de su amiga, lo único que dijo fue que no se preocupara por que era un lugar muy conocido para ella y que en ese lugar estaban seguras, a pesar del aspecto que tenia este. Después de algunos minutos, ambas llegaron a un callejón sin salida donde solo había una puerta, la cual toco Neelam y fue abierta por un hombre, el las guió hacia una habitación apartada de todos los demás que se encontraban allí. En esa habitación se encontraba un joven albino, alto, de ojos marrones y mirada penetrante y llena de maldad:  
  
HDLP**: Señor, lo buscan.  
  
¿?: ¿Quién es, Shekel?  
  
Neelam: Soy yo.  
  
Bakura: Neelam, y ese milagro que me visitas.  
  
Neelam: Ya ves.  
  
Bakura: Y ¿quién es tu amiga?  
  
Neelam: Ella es Leyli, hermana del faraón Yami. Y él es mi hermano, Bakura, o mejor conocido como el rey de los ladrones, o él roba almas.  
  
Leyli al escuchar el nombre del albino y la relación que tenia con su amiga, cambio su cara a una de sorpresa. Después tomo a su amiga del brazo y dijo que ya era tarde, que debían irse, pero Neelam insistió en quedarse un momento más, ya que necesitaba hablar en privado con Bakura, ambos fueron a otra habitación dejando a Leyli al cuidado de Shekel. Unos minutos más tarde ambos albinos salieron para despedirse y que ambas princesas se marcharan, pero antes Bakura les mostró un atajo para que pudiesen llegar más rápido al castillo del reino.  
  
Después de que Bakura les dijera el camino, ellas continuaron solas, y aunque ninguna de las dos hablaba, en la mente de Leyli se formulaban miles de preguntas hasta que se armo de valor y comenzó la platica:  
  
Leyli: Neelam, ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?  
  
Neelam: Ya te habías tardado, pregunta.  
  
Leyli: Explícame, ¿Cómo es posible que un ladrón como Bakura sea tu hermano?  
  
Neelam: Es una larga historia. ¿Estas segura que quieres escucharla?  
  
Leyli: Sí...  
  
Neelam: Esta bien, mira todo empezó cuando mi madre murió. Mi padre cambio algunas cosas del reino para favorecer a los más ricos del reino, pero sin que el pueblo lo supiese. Eso no le gusto a Bakura y decidió renunciar a sus privilegios y títulos hasta que mi padre cambiara o muriera.  
  
Leyli: Pero ¿cómo sabes todo esto?, Según tengo entendido tú eras muy pequeña cuando esto sucedió.  
  
Neelam: Es mi versión, basada en la de mi padre y la de Bakura.  
  
Leyli: Entiendo, ¿pero tu padre te deja ver a Bakura?  
  
Neelam: Claro que no, para él, Bakura no es su hijo sino un traidor. Si descubre que fui a verlo y que te lleve conmigo, me mataría.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Mientras tanto en el palacio, en el cielo se podía ver algo extraño, una silueta de 4 dragones, los cuales descendieron en el palacio, uno de ellos llevaba a un joven alto, de cabellos marrón y ojos azules, que mientras bajaba del majestuoso dragón blanco de ojos azules, el faraón Yami se acercó a hablar con el de algunos asuntos de Fez. Mientras conversaban, a lo lejos se lograba ver las siluetas de dos jóvenes, que al parecer eran Leyli y Neelam:  
  
Neelam: Mira, ya llegamos.  
  
Leyli: Perfecto.  
  
Neelam: Pero, espera, esos que están hay son..  
  
Leyli: Dragones blancos ojiazul. Sí, son de Seth, el nuevo hechicero del reino. ¿Quieres verlos?  
  
Neelam: Claro que sí.  
  
Neelam se acerco a los dragones y Leyli se quedo alejada de ellos, al parecer Neelam no entendía que debía alejarse de ellos ya que eran peligrosos, cuando ella se acerca a uno de los dragones, el ojiazul se le acerco como si fuera alguien que conociera, pero en cambio los otros 3 dragones veían esa acción como si fuera un delito, ya que ellos no podían ser tocados por nadie que no fuera el elegido para protegerlos. Seth al ver la extraña forma en que estaban comportando sus dragones, se acerco haber lo que sucedía, al ver a la albina, la expresión de su rostro era de sorpresa al ver como uno de sus dragones trataba a una desconocida como si fuese amiga suya:  
  
Seth: ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi dragón?  
  
Neelam: Conque tú eres el nuevo hechicero de Fez, yo soy Neelam, princesa de Rabat.  
  
Seth al escuchar las palabras de la albina, hizo una reverencia y se disculpo por la forma en que le había hablado, pero aun así el no entendía la reacción de su dragón y no le tomo importancia.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Un corto comienzo, pero es algo. Espero que los guste. En cuanto a las ciudades de Rabat y Fez, no están en Egipto, están en Marruecos pero me gustaron los nombres por eso los puse.  
  
Y mi otro fic "Destino o Casualidad" no voy a poder actualizarlo hasta dentro de algún tiempo, por que he estado batallando con él, así que por mientras voy a hacer este nuevo fic.  
  
Reviws, Porfa...  
  
Atte.  
  
Hannah Pegasus ( 


	2. Cruz de navajas

**_Cruz de navajas_**

Solo faltaban algunas horas para la tan esperada fiesta en el castillo de Rabat. Todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones preparándose para el evento, todos menos Neelam. Ella no estaba ni siquiera en su habitación, ella estaba con uno de los ojiauzules de Seth, a quien le pidió un favor, un poco de su sagrada sangre azulada, esta petición fue concedida después de muchos intentos y al tenerla corrió hacia su habitación para preparar todo para la noche.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yami, el y su hechicero conversaban sobre la seguridad del evento, ya que se veía muy débil solo se lograban ver alrededor de 15 soldados, donde se suponía habría todo un ejercito. Viendo esto, Yami fue de inmediato con Ikram:

**_Yami:_** Ikram, tenemos un problema.

**_Ikram:_** ¿Que sucede?

**_Yami:_** Tal vez esto no sea de mi incumbencia, pero que estoy diciendo claro que es de mi incumbencia, ¿Por qué hay tan pocos soldados custodiando el castillo?

**_Ikram:_** Por que son los suficientes para cuidar a los invitados.

**_Yami:_** PERO DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO, QUE PASARA SI EL ESTUPIDO DE BAKURA DESIDE APARECER.

**_Ikram:_** VAJA TU TONO JOVENCITO, TU ERES DEMACIADO JOVEN PARA ENTENDER MUCHAS DE LAS COSAS QUE SUSEDEN AQUÍ, APARTE MUCHAS DE ELLAS NO SON DE TU INCUMBENCIA.

Mientras Yami e Ikram discutían, Seth vio llegar de hurtadillas a Neelam y parecía que tenía algo que ocultar, así que se acerco a ella, dejando a los faraones discutiendo, para averiguar que era lo que escondía:

**_Seth:_** Princesa, espere.

**_Neelam:_** ¿Qué desea?

**_Seth:_** Quisiera preguntarle algo, si me lo permite.

**_Neelam:_** Claro, adelante.

**_Seth:_** ¿Qué es lo que lleva escondido?

**_Neelam:_** E-esto, es solo, solo algunas cosas que necesito para la fiesta de hoy.

**_Seth:_** mmm, ahora entiendo, me permite verlas. ¬¬

Seth se acerco a ella tratando de arrebatarle lo que llevaba en la mano, pero ella no lo permitía, así siguieron por todo el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Neelam, donde Seth no pudo entrar. Después de esto Neelam se sintió segura para continuar con todo lo que le falta hacer antes del gran evento de palacio, se arreglo y después le pidió a uno de los soldados que custodiaba la s habitaciones, le dio indicaciones de que buscara a su primo, cuando lo encontrara le dijera que ella necesitaba hablar con el y que viniese a su habitación. Después de algunos minutos, llego el famoso primo:

**_¿?:_** Primita, ¿ya tienes todo listo para esta noche?

**_Neelam:_** Ya ni siquiera me saludas, y no por eso te mande llamar.

**_¿?:_** Y que esperas, falta solo una hora para la aburrida fiesta del reino y la pócima dura en prepararse 3 horas.

**_Neelam:_** De hecho dura media hora en estar lista, Malik.

**_Malik:_** ¿Pero como?, si siempre duras mucho más que eso.

**_Neelam:_** Muy sencillo, ya conseguí el ingrediente que faltaba.

**_Malik:_** ¿Cuál ingrediente faltaba?, mejor dicho ¿Cómo le hiciste las veces anteriores sin el supuesto ingrediente? 

**_Neelam:_** Lo que sucede es que las veces anteriores tenia que hacer un sustituto, que aunque no era tan potente como el original, duraba algunas horas y hacer el sustituto tarda alrededor de 2 horas y media, por eso duraba tanto en hacer la pócima.

**_Malik:_** Ahora entiendo. Y ¿Cuál es ese ingrediente?

**_Neelam:_** Uno muy difícil de conseguir, Sangre de Dragón Blanco Ojiazul.

Después de una larga platica entre Malik y Neelam, cuando la pócima al fin estaba lista, Neelam le dio algunas indicaciones a Malik y un pergamino para que se lo entregara a Bakura.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Era el momento esperado por muchos, La fiesta del faraón Ikram, toda persona importante en el reino se encontraba ahí, todos bailaban con la música que animaba la fiesta real, con excepción de las princesas, quienes conversaban sobre el ropaje de la demás gente que se encontraba ahí:

**_Leyli:_** Ya viste a tu consejero, que mal se vistió hoy.

**_Neelam:_** Yo no veo nada malo en su atuendo.

**_¿?:_** Hola, primitas, ¿Cómo están?

**_Leyli:_** Bien antes de que llegaras. Por que no te vas a ver que esta haciendo Yami o Seth, en lugar de molestar, Malik.

**_Malik:_** Que graciosa, pero yo no vengo contigo, vengo con Neelam, le tengo 2 mensajes.

**_Neelam:_** ¿De quien?

**_Malik:_** De mi tío, dice que necesita hablar contigo; y de un soldado, que dice que no te preocupes, todo entendido.

**_Neelam:_** Perfecto.

Así que después del aviso de Malik, Neelam fue con su padre, con el cual hablo durante media hora sobre el futuro del trono de Rabat. Ella solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué su padre le pedía que se preparara para asumir el trono?, ¿Por qué le pedía que buscara a alguien para compartir el trono?, todo era muy confuso. Cuando la platica llego a su final, Seth se acerco a Neelam para pedirle que bailara con el. Cuando el baile comenzó, Seth comenzó con un interrogativo a Neelam:

**_Seth:_** Princesa, ¿que es lo que traía esta tarde escondido?

**_Neelam:_** Nada, no se preocupe. Pero por favor dejémonos de formalidades, llámeme Neelam.

**_Seth:_** Esta bien, pero por que lo llevaba tan escondido, usted me preocupa.

**_Neelam:_** -Se preocupa por mi, un momento, que estoy diciendo- Era solamente un encargo de mi padre, es secreto, por eso no mando a algún soldado. ¿Por que tanto interés?

**_Seth:_** Bueno, tengo que protegerla. Se me ha encomendado esa misión.

**_Neelam:_** -(con la mirada baja) Yo que pensé que era algo más- Y ¿quien se la encomendó?

**_Seth:_** (con sus dedos tomo su barbilla e hizo que ella lo viera fijamente) Me la encomendó, el Hechicero Seth.

Ella se quedo sin palabras, pero justo cuando Seth se disponía a besar a su querida Neelam, las antorchas que rodeaban todo el palacio para proporcionarle luz, se apagaron. A pesar de que todos sabían que podía haber sido solo el viento quien se encargara de apagar las antorchas, la gran mayoría se alarmo, en el lugar reinaba el silencio y el nerviosismo.

Mientras que en el segundo piso del palacio, sombras buscando en todas las habitaciones un preciado articulo. Una de las sombras entro a la habitación de Yami, tomo un sorbo de un líquido azul, haciendo que este se mostrara con su verdadera forma. Aunque parecía no haber nadie en la habitación, este ladrón se daría cuenta que no era esa la situación. Cuando el ladrón creyó que encontraría la tan preciada sortija, encontró un obstáculo, la princesa Leyli, que se encontraba en la habitación de Yami en ese momento. Aunque no era un buen momento ambos se pusieron a platicar, hasta que Bakura pregunto por el paradero de la sortija milenaria, Leyli no dijo nada, solo fue a un cajón, del cual saco la sortija y le pidió a Bakura que se fuera lo mas pronto posible para que no lo atraparan los guardias, pero fue demasiado tarde, los guardias entraron y se llevaron a Bakura.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. A contestar Reviews:

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri**

**_Hannah:_** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y creeré yo también quiero uno de esos dragones.

**_Seth:_** Si pero son míos y no pienso dárselos a ninguna de las dos.

**_Hannah:_** Pues tendremos que quitártelos de algún modo. Pero mientras me encargo de ello, muchas gracias por tu opinión.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**Holly Motto**

**_Hannah:_** Amiga, que bueno que te gusto mi nuevo fic. Y que bueno que te agradara la idea de la hermana de Bakura.

**_Yami:_** ¿Por que mi aparición es tan chica?

**_Hannah:_** No te preocupes, pronto va a crecer tu aparición en el fic.

**_Yami:_** Esta bien, pero mientras. Holly, querida, pidele a tu amiga que me haga participar mas, por que ya la conozco, escapas de no ponerme por poner a su querido Kaiba.

**_Hannah:_** OK. Pero deja de suplicar y despídanse. Hasta el próximo capitulo, REVIEWS porfa.

**_Todos:_** Bye Bye

**_Hannah Pegasus n_n_**


	3. Desiciones y sorpresas

**_Decisiones y sorpresas_**

Cuando las luces fueron encendidas, el faraón Ikram dio la noticia de lo sucedido en ese repentino apagón. El solo dijo que no era nada para alarmarse y que el culpable del apagón había sido el viento solamente. Inmediatamente después del aviso, todos continuaron con la fiesta; Neelam y Seth aun seguían juntos, y cuando por fin su deseo de besar uno al otro, este se vio interrumpido por el faraón Yami quien necesitaba la ayuda de su fiel hechicero y amigo:

**_Yami:_** Disculpen mi intromisión, pero necesito hablar con Seth, claro si no les molesta.

**_Neelam:_** No te preocupes Yami, solo estábamos bailando, nada importante.

**_Yami:_** Por cierto, tu padre dijo que te necesita con el en este momento.

**_Neelam:_** ¿Por qué, que le sucedió?

**_Yami:_** Nada, creo que quiere anunciar algo.

**_Neelam:_** Ahora entiendo. En ese caso me voy, los veré.

Con esto Neelam se dirigió con su padre, en ese momento la música se detuvo y la mirada de todos los ahí presentes se dirigió hacia el gobernante y anfitrión de la fiesta:

**_Ikram:_** Damas y caballeros, faraones, princesas y demás invitados. Se les ha invitado esta noche por una sola razón, para anunciar que en solo dos días, mi hija y heredera, Neelam, asumirá el trono de Rabat.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a murmurar de la situación, ¿Cómo era posible que una niña gobierne?, ¿en que piensa el faraón?, ¿Por qué tomo esa decisión?, eran solo algunas de las preguntas que se hacían todos los presentes. Después de que la fiesta llego a su fin y los invitados se habían ido, Yami y Seth hablaban de la situación de Rabat:

**_Yami:_** ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer para llevar a Bakura a Fez?

**_Seth:_** ¿Por qué lo dice?

**_Yami:_** Por que Neelam no va a permitir que me lleve a Bakura.

**_Seth:_** ¿Por qué lo haría?

**_Yami:_** No lo se, pero ella siempre ha tratado de defender y justificar todo lo que hace ese ladrón.

**_Seth:_** ¿Y que haremos?

**_Yami:_** Tengo un plan, tu te vas a encargar de averiguar por que es que Neelam protege a Bakura.

**_Seth:_** Como usted ordene.

Cuando Seth se retiro, Yami fue a hablar con su hermana, para saber por que estaba con Bakura cuando lo capturaron y saber si ella sabía algo de la relación de Neelam y Bakura:

**_Yami:_** Hola hermanita.

**_Leyli:_** Hola. ¿Ya supiste lo de Neelam?

**_Yami:_** Sí, pero no vengo a hablar de eso.

**_Leyli:_** A no entonces, a que se debe tu visita.

**_Yami:_** ¿Por qué estabas con Bakura?

**_Leyli:_** Sabia que me preguntarías eso. Déjame explicarte, yo estaba en tu habitación cuando las luces se apagaron, cuando fui a ver que había pasado me tope con algo, pero como no ví nada volví a intentar pasar, sucedió lo mismo y cuando iba a intentar por tercera ultima vez, de la nada apareció Bakura y me pregunto donde estaba la sortija.

**_Yami:_** Y ¿Qué hiciste?

**_Leyli:_** Se la di. Pero antes que digas algo, se la di por que no quería meterme en problemas, no sabia que podía hacerme si no se la daba.

**_Yami:_** Esta bien, te creo. Y tu como buena amiga de Neelam, ¿no sabes como puedo convencerla de que me deje llevar a Bakura a Fez?, para juzgarlo por todo lo que a hecho,

**_Leyli:_** Nunca la convencerás sin importar lo que hagas.**__**

**_Yami:_** ¿Por qué?

**_Leyli:_** Eso no te importa.

**_Yami:_** Claro que me importa, y lo voy a averiguar si tu no me lo dices.

**_Leyli:_** No te lo voy a decir, no traicionare a mi amiga.

Sin decir más, Yami se fue, ya que sabía que su hermana era la persona más terca de todo Egipto. Cuando Leyli vio que Yami se había ido fue directamente con Neelam y contarle lo ocurrido con su hermano:

**_Neelam:_** Así que eso dijo.

**_Leyli:_** Sí, esas fueron sus palabras.

**_Neelam: _**Vaya, gracias. No se que habría hecho sin ti, si Yami se enterara que Bakura es mi hermano mayor.

Ambas siguieron hablando de lo que podría ocurrir si el gobernante de Fez se enteraba del secreto del rey de los ladrones y la futura soberana de Rabat, pero ellas no se habían percatado de la presencia de una tercera persona, la cual había escuchado toda la platica entre las princesas.

**_Neelam:_** Casi lo olvido, tengo que hablar con Malik para ver que paso con Bakura, y gracias por ayudarlo.

**_Leyli:_** Espera, tengo algo que decirte.

**_Neelam:_** Dime…

**_Leyli:_** Cuando le entregue la sortija a Bakura…

**_Neelam:_** Sí...

**_Leyli:_** Lo capturaron.

Neelam no sabia como reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer es decirle a Leyli que la dejara sola, y en su cabeza se formulaban preguntas sin respuesta, Bakura ¿capturado?, ¿Pero como?, no podía ser, pero ella sabía que tenia que ser fuerte y que tenia que ayudarlo a escapar. Pero mientras Neelam pensaba como podría ayudar a su hermano, un chico de ojos azules se encontraba sentado al lado de su dragón blanco, pensando que es lo que debería hacer, pero algo lo interrumpió y saco de sus pensamientos:

**_¿?:_** ¿Qué tienes?

**_Seth:_** ¿Quién dijo eso?

**_¿?:_** Fui yo (apareció una mujer de larga cabellera roja como llamas de fuego y de piel clara)

**_Seth:_** ¿Quién eres tú?

**_¿?:_** Mi nombre es Nazira, soy una amiga de Neelam.

**_Seth:_** ¿Qué quieres?

**_Nazira:_** Yo, solo quiero platicar, ¿te molesta?

Seth medito un momento sobre lo que aquella extraña mujer quería, y al observarla sintió algo dentro de el le decía que esa mujer era de confianza, le comento lo sucedido y sobre el secreto de los soberanos de Rabat:

**_Nazira:_** No deberías preocuparte tanto, ve con Neelam y cuéntale lo que escuchaste, según como ella reaccione, esa debe de ser la respuesta a todas tus dudas.

Seth al escuchar lo que Nazira había dicho, fue directo con Neelam para hablar con ella. Pero Neelam tenía otros planes:

**_Neelam:_** YAMI!!!

**_Yami:_** ¿Qué tienes?

**_Neelam:_** Quiero que dejes libre a Bakura.

**_Yami:_** Estas loca, no lo voy a hacer, a menos que me digas por que proteges tanto a ese ladró.

**_Neelam:_** Nunca!!!

Después de estas palabras, Yami solo le regalo una mirada de amor y comprensión, el sabia que ella no resistiría ver esos ojos, los cuales hacían que el rostro la princesa tomara un suave tono rojizo, pero aunque ella adoraba esos ojos que le recordaban tanto a su querido hermano, no diría nada, sin importar cuanto Yami lo intentara, ella no diría nada:

**_Neelam:_** Yami, no me veas así, te diría por que defiendo a Bakura, pero no puedo.

**_Yami:_** Lo entiendo.

El con esa mirada hacia que todo fuera tan simple aunque no lo fuera. Yami se acerco a Neelam haciéndola retroceder hasta que quedo entre Yami y la pared, pero el seguía avanzando, hasta que la distancia de sus labios era casi nula, el corazón de Neelam palpitaba cada ves mas rápido, pero Yami se detuvo solo un instante para decir "No sabes cuanto he deseado que este momento pasara", después las manos de Yami se encontraban en acariciando la larga cabellera de la princesa, mientras sus labios formulaban un apasionado beso el cual era correspondido por la albina. Después de ese apasionado beso, ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, se dedicaron uno al otro una sonrisa. Neelam sentía lo mismo que Yami desde hace algún tiempo, ella había perdido toda esperanza de poder tener a Yami a su lado, pero algo o mas bien alguien evitaba que ella correspondiera el amor que tanto había estado esperando, Seth, ella no sabia si lo que sentía era admiración. . . o amor. . . y hasta que sus dudas no fueran resueltas, no pudo hacer nada mas que salir de la habitación dejando a Yami con las palabras que deseaba decirle a su amada princesa.

Mientras tanto en un calabozo del castillo, un albino se encontraba pensando como salir de ese lugar para poder desasease de su mayor enemigo, el faraón de Fez, Yami, quien entro al calabozo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del albino:

**_Yami:_** Ladrón.

**_Bakura:_** Intento de faraón.

**_Yami:_** ¿Sabes por que estas aquí?

**_Bakura:_** A que viniste, obviamente no fue para ver que se me acusa, ve a l grano que no tengo tu tiempo.

**_Yami:_** Esta bien Bakura. Dime, ¿que es lo tienes con la heredera al trono de Rabat?

**_Bakura:_** Nada que a ti te importe.

**_Yami:_** En ese caso prepárate para partir a Fez.

**_¿?:_** El no va a ningún lado.

**_Yami:_ **¿Por que no?

**_¿?:_** Por que le devolveré todo a lo que renuncio hace 10 años.**__**

**_Bakura:_** Al fin reconsideraste mi oferta, Ikram.

**_Ikram:_** Así es, hijo mío.

Yami no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, así que esa es la razón por la cual Neelam defendía tanto a Bakura, son hermanos, pero eso no importaba, ¿por que Bakura había renunciado a se el príncipe?, ¿por que el no sabia nada de el?

**_Yami:_** Espera, este ¿es hijo tuyo, Ikram?

**_Ikram:_** Así es, escucha Yami, si mal no recuerdas, nuestros reinos no se llevaban bien hasta hace algunos años, de hecho, nos comenzamos a llevar bien al año de que Bakura se fuera de palacio. Por eso no sabias todo esto.

Yami indignado ante lo que escuchaba, no tubo mas que remedio que irse con ira al saber que no podría hacer nada ante todo lo que sucedía. Después Ikram mando llamar a su hija e invitados que aun se encontraban en palacio, dentro de una hora, un nuevo anuncio debía ser dado…

Transcurrida la hora, todos bajaron al salón principal para escuchar la tan esperada noticia, el faraón Ikram comenzó:

**_Ikram:_** Damas y caballeros, faraones, princesas y demás invitados presentes, e de molestarlos de nuevo, pero después de horas de meditación, e llegado a la conclusión de que mi hija menor no puede reinar sola, y e decidido que mi hijo mayor, Bakura, junto con mi hija menor, Neelam, quienes, a partir de mañana serán los nuevos faraones de Rabat. (Personas murmurando por todo el salón) Se que todo esto suena muy precipitado, pero Ra así lo desea, ya que yo en pocos días he de reunirme con los dioses y los antiguos faraones.

Toda la habitación quedo en completo silencio, nadie crítico lo que el faraón había dicho, era una noticia devastadora tanto para el reino, como para sus hijos, quienes se quedaron atónitos ante la noticia. La mañana siguiente, todo estaba listo para la coronación de Bakura, excepto Ikram, su salud empeoraba a cada segundo, tal ves su cuerpo apenas resistiría la coronación y después dejaría este mundo.

Durante la coronación todo marcho bien, el faraón Ikram no mostró ningún signo de su estado de salud, parecía sano, Bakura se mostraba seguro y digno de recibir este nuevo deber y todo el reino se encontraba reunido, excepto Neelam. Ella se encontraba en la habitación de su padre, esperando que este llegara, no podía dejar de pensar que seria la última vez que lo vería. Después de la coronación, Ikram fue directo a su habitación, donde encontró a su hija, ninguno habló, Ikram se acostó en su cama, Neelam se sentó en una silla junto a su padre, después de unos minutos llego Bakura e hizo lo mismo que su hermana, y el silencio fue interrumpido por el padre de los albinos, "Los voy a extrañar, pero no los espero hasta dentro de muchas lunas, los quiero", "Nosotros también" dijeron ellos, y los ojos de Ikram se cerraron.


	4. Las lunas de Egipto

**LA SÉPTIMA LUNA****(La noticia)******

Ya hacia 3 años atrás, el faraón Ikram, había muerto, y el primogénito del faraón había ascendido al trono. El reino duro solo algunos meses para poder sobreponerse a la perdida de uno de los mejores faraones de su época, el nuevo faraón había logrado que su pueblo avanzara y logro ser aceptado por los gobernantes de otros reinos, los cuales creían que no lo lograría, e incluso el y su tan odiado enemigo, el faraón de Fez, lograron convertirse en grandes amigos; pero no todo era gloria para el nuevo gobernante de Rabat, en el palacio se vivían lo peores momentos entre el y su hermana, la cual no salía de su habitación ni hablaba con nadie, amenos que fuera forzosamente necesario, desde hace ya dos años. Los albinos le había prohibido a todos lo que habitaran el palacio, que hablaran sobre la situación que se vivía en el lugar, ya que no querían que los enemigos de los albinos se enteraran, pero, los únicos que lo sabían aparte de los que vivían ahí eran Yami, Seth, Leyli y Malik, estos últimos dos habían sido los mas cercanos a la albina hasta la muerte de su padre, ambos habían intentado entrar a la fuerza a la habitación de la albina desde que ella se encerró, pero, ella siempre estaba preparada con pociones para evitar que la vieran y así no hablar con nadie. Yami y Seth, no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, comenzaron a turnarse para espiarla por las noches, tal vez así podrían averiguar algo que los ayudara a que ella se lograra salir de ese repentino encierro. Y el faraón Bakura, por el momento no podía hacer nada, ya había sido atacado por una extraña enfermedad, la cual lo mantenía todo el día en cama, y la tristeza de Neelam por no poder salir y saber que era lo que sucedía con su amado pueblo, y más que nada, con su hermano y amigos, la estaba volviendo loca, pero aun así sabia que debía permanecer en ese encierro hasta nuevo aviso, el cual sería dado ese mismo día después que el sol se ocultara. Era el momento, el sol se había ocultado rebelando a un extraño hombre con cabeza de ibis, el cual era muy bien conocido por la albina, ya que desde hace 2 años la visitaba:

**_¿?:_** Buenas noches, princesa.

**_Neelam:_** ¿Hoy es el día, ya puedo salir y ver a mi hermano?

**_¿?:_** Aun no.

**_Neelam:_** Y ahora que mas quieres, que dure otro año escondiéndome, estoy harta, quiero ver a mi hermano y a mis amigos. Quiero disfrutar mi vida.

**_¿?:_** Un poco de de respeto, quien te crees.

**_Neelam:_** Perdón, no quise ofenderte, Thot, pero dime, ¿cuando podré salir y terminar con este horrible encierro?

**_Thot:_** En 2 días…

**_Neelam:_** Al fin, y explícame ¿por que me querían tener encerrada?

**_Thot:_** Sabes bien que te estábamos preparando para tu última misión.

**_Neelam:_** Si lo se, pero un momento ¿Por qué última?, yo no sabia eso.

**_Thot:_** Sí…como escuchaste, tu eres la elegida para sellar a 3 amenazas que vendrán cuando la luna llena visite las tierras de Egipto.

**_Neelam:_** Pero eso es en 7 días…

**_Thot:_** Pero no cuentes los días, cuenta las lunas…

**_Neelam:_** ¿Qué?

**_Thot:_** A partir de hoy comienza el periodo creciente de la luna, hoy es la séptima luna, mañana la sexta luna y así sucesivamente. Es mejor contar las noches, ya que las amenazas llegaran por la noche

**_Neelam:_** Entendido…

**_Thot:_** Muy bien…pero se me a encomendado entregarte estos 4 pergaminos, que fueron escritos por Ra, padre de los dioses, sigue las indicaciones, y cuídalos bien, por que Sekhmet esta en Egipto y quiere apoderarse de ellos para destruir este mundo.

**_Neelam:_** No te preocupes, yo los cuidare con mi vida.

**_Thot:_** Se que lo aras…y otra cosa, lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero, tu hermano, desde hace ya 9 meses, esta gravemente enfermo, ve con el, te necesita, pero no hables con nadie más hasta la cuarta luna, entendido.

Al desaparecer Thot de la habitación, ante esta noticia, por unos segundos la albina quedó en shock, después tomó los pergaminos, los abrió, leyó, puso todo lo que necesitaría en cajas, ordeno a algunos soldados que llevaran las cajas a la habitación de su hermano y por ultimo se dirigió con su hermano. Al llegar con el, el se encontraba recostado en su cama con el rostro pálido, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era muy lenta y cortada, ella no soportaba ver a su hermano así, era algo que no entendía, su hermano, el que le proporcionaba la fuerza necesaria para vivir, el que siempre le decía que todo estaría bien, el que ahora se encontraba recostado luchando por su vida, que podía hacer ella:

**_Neelam:_** Hermano, ya estoy aquí, perdóname por no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo, pero…

Bakura abrió sus ojos con dificultad, vio a su hermana, en sus ojos mostraba una gran tristeza, la cual lo destrozaba:

**_Bakura:_** No…por favor…sonríe, tu eres la…que me trae la felicidad…Nee…lam.

La albina al escuchar las entre cortadas palabras de su hermano, le dedico una sonrisa, aunque algo forzada por la tristeza, era dada con el corazón. Después de ver la sonrisa de la albina, Bakura volvió a dormir, ya que había utilizado todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar. Neelam decidió quedarse al lado de su hermano hasta que mejorara, pero ella sabía que tenía otras cosas que hacer, así que abrió uno de los pergaminos y a pesar que ya lo había abierto antes, no había notado que ese pergamino era una carta en la que Ra le estaba dando un regalo, el cual salvaría a su hermano:

_Neelam:_

_Se por todo lo que has pasado por culpa de todos nosotros, pero sabes bien que eres especial, eres la mejor en pociones, y el amor a tu pueblo y a tu hermano, te convierte en la mujer mas respetada de Egipto. Pero, por lo sacrificios que tuviste que hacer durante un año, a decisión de todos los dioses egipcios, que al enterarnos de la enfermedad de tu hermano, te daremos la cura, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo tarde en hacer efecto la poción, pero tu hermano se recuperara._

Era la mejor noticia que recibía, desde que supo de la enfermedad de su hermano, pero, era algo extraño, ya que los dioses no daban ese tipo de regalos si pedir nada a cambio, pero por el momento no podía cuestionar a nadie, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, la cura para su hermano y prepararse para lo que vendría dentro de 7 días, cuando la luna nueva visitara las tierras de Egipto.

**LA SEXTA LUNA**** (Reclutamiento)**

En una de las habitaciones del castillo, el faraón Yami, quien, desde la recaída de el faraón de Rabat, había tomado temporalmente el poder del reino, se encontraba solo, dentro de sus pensamientos, recordando uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, pero también uno de los más extraños…

----------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------

Neelam entro con furia a la habitación del faraón de Fez:

**_Neelam:_** YAMI!!!

**_Yami:_** ¿Qué tienes?

**_Neelam:_** Quiero que dejes libre a Bakura.

**_Yami:_** Estas loca, no lo voy a hacer, a menos que me digas por que proteges tanto a ese ladró.

**_Neelam:_** Nunca!!!

Después de estas palabras, Yami solo le regalo una mirada de amor y comprensión, el sabia que ella no resistiría ver esos ojos, los cuales hacían que el rostro la princesa tomara un suave tono rojizo, pero aunque ella adoraba esos ojos que le recordaban tanto a su querido hermano, no diría nada, sin importar cuanto Yami lo intentara, ella no diría nada:

**_Neelam:_** Yami, no me veas así, te diría por que defiendo a Bakura, pero no puedo.

**_Yami:_** Lo entiendo.

El con esa mirada hacia que todo fuera tan simple aunque no lo fuera. Yami se acerco a Neelam haciéndola retroceder hasta que quedo entre Yami y la pared, pero el seguía avanzando, hasta que la distancia de sus labios era casi nula, el corazón de Neelam palpitaba cada ves mas rápido, pero Yami se detuvo solo un instante para decir "No sabes cuanto he deseado que este momento pasara", después las manos de Yami se encontraban en acariciando la larga cabellera de la princesa, mientras sus labios formulaban un apasionado beso el cual era correspondido por la albina. Después de ese apasionado beso, ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, se dedicaron uno al otro una sonrisa. Neelam sentía lo mismo que Yami desde hace algún tiempo, ella había perdido toda esperanza de poder tener a Yami a su lado, pero algo o mas bien alguien evitaba que ella correspondiera el amor que tanto había estado esperando, Seth, ella no sabia si lo que sentía era admiración. . . o amor. . . y hasta que sus dudas no fueran resueltas, no pudo hacer nada mas que salir de la habitación dejando a Yami con las palabras que deseaba decirle a su amada princesa.

----------------------END OF FLASH BACK-----------------------

Pero, aunque el sabia, que tal ves no era el momento de pensar en el evento sucedido aquel día, no pudo evitar recordarlo. En ese momento, Seth entro a la habitación:

**_Seth:_** Señor, le tengo malas noticias.

**_Yami:_** ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

**_Seth:_** Los sacerdotes del templo de Ra, me informaron que el sacerdote del faraón, había recibido noticias sobre un desastre que ocurriría pronto en estas tierras.

**_Yami:_** Y ¿ya hablaste con el tal sacerdote?

**_Seth:_** No…

**_Yami:_** ¿Qué, por que?

**_Seth:_** Por que nos se quien es, de hecho ni siquiera sabia que el faraón de Rabat tuviese alguno.

**_Yami:_** ¿Les preguntaste a los demás sacerdotes del templo?

**_Seth:_** Sí, pero ellos tampoco saben quien es, recibieron esta noticia por medio de un mensaje enviado por este misterioso sacerdote.

**_Yami:_** Entiendo, en ese caso lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es reunir más soldados para proteger el reino. Y tú busca al tal sacerdote.

**_Seth:_** Enseguida.

**_Yami:_** Seth, antes que te vayas, quería decirte que Mahado y Mana llegan mañana por la noche.

**_Seth:_** No se para que vienen, pero estaré esperándolos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Seth se dirigió al templo de Ra y Yami se dirigió con el general de las tropas de Rabat, el General Otogi, un hombre de un fuerte carácter, el era de tez morena, cabellos negros y ojos verdes, el era un hombre muy estricto, principalmente cuando se trataba de preparar a sus tropas, el no soportaba la holgazanería. Mientras tanto en la zona de las pirámides, dos esclavos, se encontraban haciendo lo que mejor hacían, descansar; el primero de ellos era de tez morena, ojos castaños y cabellos rubios, su nombre era Jyoonouchi; el segundo, también de tez morena, pero con cabellos y ojos castaños, su nombre era Honda; ambos eran los mejores en todo lo que se empeñaban, pero también eran de lo más holgazanes, en ese momento se encontraban recostados bajo uno de los pocos árboles (o más bien rama) que había cerca, cuando un soldado se les acercó:

**_Soldado:_** Ustedes dos, ¿Qué creen que hacen?

**_Jyoonouchi:_** Nada, señor.

**_Soldado:_** Eso es obvió, ¿Por qué no están trabajando como los demás?

**_Jyoonouchi:_** Por que no queremos, no es obvio.

**_Soldado:_** Ya veras insolente.

El soldado, estaba a punto de golpear con su látigo a Jyoonouchi, pero en ese momento llegaron el General Otogi y el Faraón Yami:

**_Yami:_** ALTO AHÍ SOLDADO

**_Soldado:_** Pero señor, este esclavo…

**_Yami:_** TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME.

**_Soldado:_** No señor, disculpe- se va-

**_Yami:_** No pudo haber hecho algo mejor, muy bien eso no importa, ustedes dos –señalando a los dos esclavos- acompáñenos.

Los cuatro se dirigían hacia palacio, y al llegar a este:

**_Yami:_** ¿Saben por que están aquí?

**_Jyoonouchi y Honda:_** No…

**_Otogi:_** Ustedes se unirán a las tropas de Rabat.

**_Jyoonouchi y Honda:_** ¡¡¡ ¿QUE?!!! Oo

**_Yami:_** Así es, ustedes recibirán un difícil entrenamiento a partir de hoy, ustedes se convertirán en comandantes.

**_Jyoonouchi y Honda:_** ¡¡¡ ¿QUE?!!! OO

**_Otogi:_** Afuera los están esperando, ya que su entrenamiento comienza inmediatamente que crucen esas puertas.

Cuando ambos amigos salieron, se encontraron con dos soldados que lo guiarían hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Pero, Otogi, aun seguía con sus dudas, ya que como podría ser que dos esclavos sin experiencia militar, se convertirían de la noche a la mañana en comandantes:

**_Otogi:_** Señor, no es que dude de usted, pero, ¿usted cree que esos dos, podrán controlar a las nuevas tropas?

**_Yami:_** Sí, estoy seguro que esos dos podrán lograrlo, de hecho creo que estarán listos en solo dos días.

Con esas palabras el faraón se marcho.

Pero a los dos esclavos les esperaba arduos trabajos y entrenamientos, pero antes, el general Otogi, les hizo algunas pruebas para saber que tan buenos eran para este trabajo. Se les pusieron estas pruebas, y todas ellas las aprobaron con facilidad, ya fuese en combates o simplemente en sus habilidades con armas, los esclavos las aprobaban como si fuesen expertos, el general Otogi estaba sorprendido de lo que sus ojos veían, como era posible que dos esclavos sin ninguna experiencia, lograran hacer polvo a sus mejores soldados. Pero después entendió que talvez era lo que los dioses querían, así que decidió dejar a un lado todos los entrenamientos, ya que también aprobaron en cuanto a tácticas de batalla, parecían tener la suficiente habilidad y conocimiento para el trabajo, pero, ¿lograrían controlar a las nuevas tropas?

**LA QUINTA LUNA****(Presentimiento)**

Los entrenamientos de las nuevas tropas habían comenzado y los nuevos comandantes eran casi tan estrictos que el general Otogi, quien se imaginaria que ellos eran los holgazanes que nunca obedecieron a nadie mas que a ellos mismos. Hasta el mismo Otogi se encontraba sorprendido el gran esfuerzo que mostraban.

Ese mismo día por la noche, Leyli que se encontraba preocupada por el estado del faraón de Rabat, así que se dirigió a la habitación de este, al entrar a ella se encontró con su gran amiga, la albina a la cual no había visto desde hace dos años:

**_Leyli:_** ¡¡¡NEELAM!!!

**_Neelam:_** CALLATE –Corre hacia Leyli y le tapa la boca- tu no debes estar aqu

**_Leyli:_** ¿Por qué?

**_Neelam:_** Por que nadie debe saber que ya salí de mi habitación, de hecho no debería estar hablando contigo.

**_Leyli:_** ¿Por qué estabas encerrada?

**_Neelam:_** No puedo hablar, por favor vete me vas a meter en problemas.

**_Leyli:_** NO, CONTESTAME.

**_Neelam:_** Esta bien, pero después te vas. ¿Recuerdas el día que me encerré?

**_Leyli:_** S

**_Neelam:_** Ese día recibí la visita de Thot, el dios de luna, el me dijo que debía estar aislada durante dos años, por que los dioses me habían escogido para una misión, la cual no me fue revelada hasta el día de ayer, junto con la noticia de que dentro de dos días podría volverlos a ver, o sea se mañana, al único que tengo permitido ver es a Bakura.

Leyli al escuchar la explicación de su amiga, se marcho para no causarle problemas, y continuara cuidando de Bakura. Mientras tanto, a lo lejos se veían dos caballos que iban camino al palacio, uno de ellos llevaba un hombre alto también moreno, llamado Mahado, un gran hechicero y amigo del Faraón Yami, el cual entrenaba a la joven que venia con el, ella era morena de cabellos castaños, llamada Mana. Cuando ambos arribaron al palacio, fueron recibidos por Leyli, Seth y por supuesto Yami:

**_Yami:_** Mahado, Mana, me alegra que hayan decidido venir.

**_Mahado:_** Gracias por recibirnos, en el palacio, Faraón.

**_Seth:_** La verdad no se a que viniste, lo único que sabes hacer es estorbar

**_Mahado:_** Mi también me alegra verte, Seth. ¬¬

**_Leyli:_** No quiero peleas y menos aquí, mejor entremos.

Yami no pudo evitar notar el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermana, ella que solo hace unas horas se veía deprimida y sin ánimos de nada, ahora se veía feliz y con nuevas ganas de vivir todo lo que vendría.

**LA CUARTA LUNA****(La sacerdotisa del faraón)**

El día estaba apunto de terminar, la cuarta luna estaba a punto de hacer presencia en los cielos egipcios; Yami, Seth y Mahado se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo que vendría, como podían combatir contra algo que no sabían que era en realidad:

**_Mahado: _**Faraón, ¿Qué piensa hacer?

**_Yami: _**No lo se aun, por el momento ya estoy reuniendo tropas, pero no creo que sea suficiente.

**_Mahado: _**Tenemos que encontrar al tal sacerdote.

**_Seth: _**¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo, descansando?

**_Mahado: _**Claro, no sabes hacer nada mejor, o sí.

**_Seth: _**Cállate, yo no tengo la culpa que esos odiosos sacerdotes no me digan nada, además…

**_¿?:_** Señores, guarden silencio, los niños de 5 años se comportan mejor que ustedes.

Yami, Seth y Mahado, voltearon a la puerta, vieron a una joven con ropas egipcias (Como las que usa Ishisu ):

**_Mahado:_** -se acerca a la joven- Disculpa, pero no puedes estar aquí.

**_Yami:_** Mahado, déjala, ella puede estar aquí.

**_Mahado:_** ¿Qué?

**_Seth_**: Es la primera vez que vienes a este lugar, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

**_Mahado:_** Sí, ¿Por qué?

**_Seth:_** Ella es la princesa de Rabat, Neelam.

**_Mahado:_** ¿Qué?

**_Neelam:_** Déjame presentarme, soy Neelam, princesa de Rabat y sacerdotisa del reino.

**_Yami, Seth y Mahado:_** ¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!!

**_Neelam:_** Sí, lo que escucharon, soy sacerdotisa.

**_Mahado:_** Al fin la encontramos, bueno, yo soy Mahado, hechicero del reino de Fez.

**_Neelam:_** Igual que Seth, y ¿Por qué tienen dos hechiceros?

**_Mahado:_** Seth no es hechicero, el es solo un sacerdote. ¿De donde saco esa idea?

**_Neelam_**: El me lo dijo, pero eso no importa ¬¬

Esa misma noche, cuando todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, en la habitación de Bakura, en el balcón, Neelam se encontraba observando la luna, cuando un hombre entro a la habitación, Seth, el se acerco al balcón para hablar con la albina:

**_Seth:_** Hola Nee…

**_Neelam:_** ¿Qué quieres?

**_Seth:_** Solo quiero hablar contigo, aun te quiero Neelam, quiero estar contigo siempre…

**_Neelam:_** Ja ja ja, No te creo nada, y aparte ya te había explicado que yo no quiero nada contigo, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

----------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------

Una calida mañana en Rabat, en una de las habitaciones del castillo, Neelam y Leyli se encontraban conversando, cuando Seth y Yami entran a la habitación interrumpiéndolas, Yami le pidió que se fuera, ya que era urgente que ellos hablaran con la albina:

**_Neelam:_** ¿Qué sucede?

**_Yami:_** Ya lo sabemos todo…

**_Neelam:_** ¿Todo sobre qué?

**_Seth:_** Has estado saliendo con los dos al mismo tiempo…

El rostro de Neelam solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no era vista por ninguno de los dos presentes, ya que ella estaba de espaldas, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta, ya que cuando ella se dio la vuelta para ver los furiosos rostros de ambos chicos, la pequeña sonrisa se convirtió en carcajadas por parte de la albina:

**_Neelam:_** Ja ja ja, Realmente creyeron todo, se nota que no me conocen, que tontos son al creer en el amor, ese tipo de amor NO EXISTE es solo una gran farsa, a la única persona que realmente voy a querer es a mi hermano y mis padres, por que el amor de familia es el único que existe, así que si querían una respuesta, esa es mi respuesta, no quiero a NINGUNO, por que yo nunca me enamorare de nadie…

----------------------END OF FLASH BACK-----------------------

**_Neelam_**: Y dime como quieres que te crea después de que me entero que no eres quien decías ser, ves por que no creo en el amor, solo son farsas…Ahora vete no quiero hablar contigo…

**_Seth:_** Pero…

**_Neelam:_** Quiero que te vallas…

Seth no dijo nada más, solamente se marcho, pero antes de irse, noto cuatro calderos con sustancias extrañas, pero, no les tomo ninguna importancia y continúo con su camino.

Continuara…

###############

**_Hannah:_** Después de mucho batallar, lo termine.

**_Neelam:_** Que corto.

**_Hannah:_** Mentirosa, ahora no estuvo tan corto. A propósito, el Dios Thot, es el dios de la Luna y medidor del tiempo, escriba de los dioses, señor de la magia y la sabiduría. Y La Diosa Sekhmet, es la diosa de la guerra y de las luchas.

**_Neelam:_** Esta niñita insistió en explicar.

**_Hannah:_** Oye no quiero dejar a nadie con dudas. Bueno basta de charlas, comencemos con los reviews.

**_Neelam:_** Gracias por sus Reviews a Radical-Duel-SexySlayer y a Holly Motto.

**_Hannah:_** Lo siento mucho chicas, pero esta vez no voy a poder contestar los reviews, por que Yami, Seto y Malik, que eran quienes me ayudaban con los reviews, están enojados con Neelam y me dejaron plantada. TT

**_Neelam:_** Así que ahora es mi culpa.

**_Hannah:_** Sí, bueno los dejo, dejen reviews, y aviso próximo capitulo gran final.Nos estamos escribiendo y leyendo.

atte.

Hannah Pegasus 


	5. Las lunas de Egipto Segunda parte

**LA TERCERA LUNA (R****egresó el invierno**

Todo se encontraba listo para la llegada de las tan mencionadas tres amenazas que llegarían a las tierras egipcias, pero el nerviosismo no se hacia faltar en esos momentos. El día estaba por llegar a su fin, el rojo atardecer se veía al horizonte, y la luna comenzaba a asomarse, pero, no era lo único que se acercaba, sino también nubes, nubes tan rojas como el mismo atardecer, las cuales asombraban al pueblo egipcio, pero a la vez, lo alarmaba. Después de unos minutos, el cielo se había pintado de rojo gracias a las extrañas nubes, respetando la luna, la cual en ese momento era gigantesca, el viento se torno helado, pero, no era lo que le preocupaba a los egipcios, lo que más les preocupo, fue que del cielo comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve, el frió era algo comun para los egipcios, ya que por las noches tenían temperaturas de 0 grados o menos, pero en Egipto no se conocía la nieve, era algo nuevo para ellos; debido al extraño acontecimiento, todo el reino fue invocado al palacio, ya que la faraóna tenia un importante anuncio que dar:

**_Neelam:_** Mi amado pueblo, los he reunido esta noche, para pedirles que huyan, quiero que se vayan, este no es un lugar seguro para nadie, el día de mañana algunos soldados llevaran a todos a un lugar seguro, hasta nuevo aviso. Así que disfruten esta noche, su última noche en Rabat.

La albina se retiro, para dirigirse a la habitación de Bakura. Ya ahí mando llamar a Seth, Yami y Malik. Al entrar a la habitación, los tres se encontraron con Neelam:

**_Yami:_** ¿Qué sucede, por que nos mandaste llamar?

**_Neelam:_** Los mande llamar, por que…esta nevada es la señal…

Neelam abrió una cortina, la cual cubría los tres calderos que poseían las pociones que ayudarían a deshacerse de las tres amenazas. La primera, era de un color rojo, la segunda, de color azul, la tercera era color dorado, ninguna de las pociones estaba lista aun, ya que faltaba un último ingrediente:

**_Neelam:_** Ahora, Yami, colócate detrás de la caldera roja, Seth, tu detrás de la caldera azul y Malik, detrás de la caldera dorada.

Neelam le dio a cada uno una daga, después, los tres dieron el último ingrediente, tres gotas de su propia sangre. Mientras Neelam recitaba la frase que venia al final de todos los pergaminos:

_Un alma otorgara poder al fin del reino, tres obscuridades serán encerradas, dejando atrás la muerte que sellara sus almas y la venganza del centésimo Kuruelna._

**LA SEGUNDA LUNA** **(Pero qué confusión)**

La noche llevaba consigo una extraña confusión por parte de los tres elegidos para combatir a las amenazas, la cual era causada por la frase que había sido escuchada la noche anterior:

**_Seth:_** La muerte que sellara las almas¿Quién va a morir?

**_Yami:_** Kuruelna, Kuruelna…

**_Malik:_** No lo se, pero espero que seas tu.

**_Yami:_** Kuruelna, Kuruelna…

**_Seth:_** ¿Qué, como te atreves a decir eso, yo aun soy muy joven para morir, mejor tu…

**_Yami:_** Kuruelna, Kuruelna…

**_Malik:_** Si como no, si hablamos de juventud yo soy mas chico que tu, hermano…

**_Seth:_** NO SOY TU HERMANO…

**_Malik:_** Ok, hermanastro…

**_Seth:_** Tampoco…

**_Malik:_** Oye yo no tengo la culpa que tu padre se casara con mi madre…

**_Seth:_** Ni me lo recuerdes TT

**_Yami:_** ¿De que hablan?

**_Seth:_** De nada importante

**_Malik:_** ¿Qué tanto piensas?

**_Yami:_** Kuruelna…¿Qué es eso?

**_Malik:_** Es un pequeño pueblo que estaba al norte de Rabat, fue destruido, pero no se como ni por que.

La conversación continuaba, pero, en otra de las habitaciones, una albina se encontraba junto a su hermano al cual tal vez seria la última vez que lo vería, ya que la tristeza de saber que la única forma de que volviera a ver a su hermano seria que otro muriera en su lugar, ya que aunque no especificara quien seria el que moriría, ella sabia que los dioses no eran generosos y que la poción que se le fue entregada, no era a cambio de nada, su vida seria dada para sellar a las tres amenazas, y la vida de su hermano seria salvada. Después de varios minutos, cuando la albina se marchaba a su habitación, algo sostenía su brazo e impedía que se marchara, era la mano de su hermano, quien después de varios días de no abrir los ojos, por fin lo había hecho, esos ojos marrón que tanto ansiaba ver la albina, se acerco a el, lo beso en la frente y acaricio su cabello, ambos quedaron en silencio solo se miraban entre sí, el intento ponerse de pie, pero era bastante difícil en la condición que se encontraba, al lograr ponerse de pie, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, no logro soportarlo y cayo sobre su cama, su hermana que lo miraba, solo podía pensar en todo lo que su hermano no sabia y en como decírselo, se armo de valor y comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se aisló de su pueblo y mas que nada de su hermano. Cuando ella termino, la habitación quedo en silencio absoluto, Bakura se encontraba sorprendido al enterarse de todo lo que había sucedido a sus espaldas, pero aun así no reprochaba, no hablaba, y la desesperación de su hermana incrementaba a cada segundo, "Di algo Bakura, no te quedes callado" decía ella mientras tomaba la mano de la única familia que aun tenia en el mundo, pero el, liberándose de la mano de la albina, a la cual le dirigió una fría mirada mientras le decía "Vete de aquí Neelam, no tengo ganas de verte", el corazón de la albina se destrozaba mientras se proponía a salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo, y con la mirada baja solo dijo "Te arrepentirás de esas palabras", después se marcho dejando a su hermano con asombro ante las palabras de la albina. Mientras ella se dirigía, con lágrimas en los ojos, a su habitación, pero fue detenida por una joven aprendiz de hechicería:

**_Mana:_** ¿Qué sucede princesa:)

**_Neelam:_** Nada de tu incumbencia…��

**_Mana:_** -con la mirada baja- Disculpe mi atrevimiento… :(

Neelam simplemente no contesto y continúo con su camino hacia la habitación de Leyli. Al llegar a ella, Neelam, reventó en llanto frente a su amiga, el dolor que sentía dentro de ella era inmenso y sin importar cuanto intentara odiar a su hermano no lo lograba, su confiable amiga Leyli escuchaba todo lo que su joven amiga le decía. La joven albina solo repetía cuanto odiaba no tener la fuerza de su hermano para afrontar la situación que se avecinaba, que la fuerza que aparenta frente a su pueblo, familia y amigos era falsa. Después de horas de llanto y reclamos sin control, tomo fuerzas y se marcho de la habitación.

**LA PRIMERA LUNA (EL FINAL)**

La tan esperada luna llena por fin había llegado a la tierra de Rabat, el momento de la verdad había llegado, y por la noche, como ya se había previsto, llegaron las tres amenazas, los tres dragones de los dioses habían llegado, y no se irían sin destruir el ahora deshabitado Rabat, los elegidos se preparaban junto a los pequeños escuadrones que se habían quedado. Yami, deja a su hermana en manos de Bakura; Seth y Malik, sentados en una esquina de sus habitaciones, recordaban a su extraña familia; Neelam, se preparaba a salir en batalla y renunciar a su vida. Afuera:

**_Neelam: _**Vamos, es hora…

Todos estaban en sus posiciones listos para atacar; cuando la batalla comenzó los soldados atacaban con todo lo que podían, Yami, Seth y Malik ataban con los monstruos de sus barajas, y Neelam estaba parada detrás de todo el campo de batalla sin mover ni siquiera un dedo. La batalla continuo, hasta que paresia que los dragones ganarían, de hecho, uno de ellos estaba a punto de matar a Yami y lo hubiera logrado si no hubiese sido por Otogi quien intervino, el quedo tirado en el suelo desangrándose, pero antes de morir, vio a alguien muy bien conocido, una mujer a la cual le dio un mensaje o mejor dicho sus ultimas palabras:

**_Otogi:_** Mi princesa nunca la olvidare, ni la dejare sola, la protegeré aun después de la muerte…

**_�:_** Muchas gracias, Otogi…

**_Otogi:_** Mamba Blanca…

Luego murió, y la mujer se fue, ella no tenia razón por la cual estar ahí, ella nesecitaba ver a Bakura, su maestro y amigo. Mientras, la pelea continuaba, dejando a numerosos soldados heridos o muertos, pero, la señal de la albina había llegado:

**_Neelam:_** AHORA!

Yami, Seth y Malik lanzaron frascos con los brebajes de los calderos, cuando los mismos golpearon los cuerpos de los dragones, Neelam comenzó a gritar el mismo conjuro que utilizo cuando prepararon los brebajes. Después, los tres dragones se acercaron a ella y cuando intentaron atacarla abrió sus manos que sostenían un anillo de plata en forma de dos cabezas de serpientes entrelazadas, donde el poder de los tres dragones seria resguardado durante algún tiempo, pero el cuerpo de Neelam no resistió la fuerza de los dragones, y casi al instante ella murió, pero no sin antes decir "El anillo, la cruz y el segundo rompecabezas solo pueden ser controlados por las damas de plata"

Mientras, en la habitación de Bakura, el y Leyli esperaban noticias de sus hermanos, pero, en su lugar obtuvieron la llegada de uno de los alumnos más prodigiosos de Bakura, La Mamba Blanca:

**_Bakura:_** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**_MB:_** Vengo por usted, señor…

**_Leyli:_** ¿Quien es ella?

**_MB:_** Soy la mejor alumna de Bakura, la mamba blanca…

**_Leyli:_** �¿QUE¡

**_Bakura:_** Primero nesecito saber de mi hermana…

**_MB:_** Señor, la batalla termino, y su hermana murió a causa de Yami…

Bakura salió de la habitación, seguido por Leyli y MB, este fue directo con Yami y juro vengar a su hermana. Y cuando Yami regreso a palacio, se encontró en el pasillo a su hermana con una daga en el estomago, una rajada en el cuello y una nota que decía:

_Faraón Yami:_

_Su hermana escucho demasiado y me deshice de ella, espero que no le moleste._

_Atte:_

_MBDM1_

**FIN**

Bueno, se que el final fue algo corto, pero fue así por que pronto terminare la segunda parte del Fic y créanme, es mucho mejor que esta, es mas digamos esto solo fue una introducción al verdadero Fic.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Atte:

Hannah Pegasus-Ishtar


End file.
